Pleurer ne sert à rien
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasunaru UA. Sasuke et Naruto travaillent en team, mais voilà du coté de la vie de Naruto il y a un changement et ce dernier quitte l'entreprise. Sasuke se rend alors compte que même s'il ne le supportait pas, c'était bien le seul qui lui allait.


_Bon au lieu de vous mettre la Itanaru que j'ai toujours pas finis de relire, ou même la Narusasu que j'ai faite en partant d'un délire...et ben je vous mets ce petit truc. tout petit oui. et pour ceux que ça intéresse, tout comme Hagane je serais à la JE...et je serais sans doute sur un stand le dimanche apres midi pour le fanzine auquel j'appartiens. bref pour ceux que ça interresse, je dirais plus tard si j'y suis ou pas. voilà ben bonne lecture j'espere avec cette UA._

et pis comme d'hab hein, Naruto & co c'est pas à moi, c'est à Dieu kishimoto sama.

**Pleurer ne sert à rien.**

Derrière son bureau impeccable, l'hôtesse d'accueil qui était au téléphone avait vu la porte tournante laisser place à un jeune homme qui la fit soupirer d'aise. Son interlocuteur arrêta de parler, et elle du s'excuser vivement alors que celui qu'elle avait regardé, venait vers elle. Elle jura intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir raccrocher, car ce serait sa collègue qui aurait le plaisir de le renseigner. Il s'arrêta sans un regard pour elle.

-Bonjour monsieur que puis…

-Sasuke Uchiha. Il y a du courrier pour moi ?

-…euh…

-Lente du cerveau et perdu comme pas deux, inutile, à virer. Vous au téléphone, dites.

-Excusez moi un instant. Vous avez un colis, patientez deux petites minutes, je termine avec…

-Dépêchez vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Oui monsieur.

Et voilà, l'imbécile de nouvelle ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle gobait à présent des mouches en l'admirant et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait avoir droit à sa colère. C'est que Sasuke Uchiha était connu pour son mauvais caractère et ses répliques acerbes, même si le plus souvent il se contentait d'ignorer le monde qu'il ne côtoyait pas régulièrement. Raccrochant vite, elle ramassa le colis dans le tiroir au niveau de ses genoux et le lui donna.

-J'ai failli attendre.

-Désolé monsieur. On nous l'a déposé tôt ce matin.

-Hn.

-Et le chef de service désire vous voir avant que vous…

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre celui-là.

-…

Il ne lui avait pas accordé un regard de plus. Après avoir prit le paquet, il avait remis inutilement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et avait froncé des sourcils tout en parlant. Sasuke quitta le bureau en décrochant son téléphone qui venait de vibrer pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Quand il passa la porte de son service, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui. Quelques yeux s'arrondirent, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre, il n'avait qu'une seule envie.

-Usuratonkachi !

-…

-T'es où bordel ! tu m'as foutu dans la merde, crétin ! tu te montres oui !

Il n'avait aucune réponse, et en plus de sa frustration, il se vexa. Ils étaient mis par team dans cette entreprise, une idée de son cher frère qui n'avait trouvé mieux que de le mettre en binôme avec Naruto Uzumaki, son parfait contraire et le gars avec qui il s'entendait le moins bien. Rien que de le voir et il avait envi de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. En arrivant à leur carré, là où il y avait leur bureau, il trouva son coéquipier en train de fixer l'écran de son ordinateur.

-…Hé abruti, tu m'écoutes !

-…

-Tu m'as envoyé dans une connerie d'entreprise, y'avait que des cons là bas, et je te raconte pas la gueule de celui avec qui tu m'as pris un rendez-vous ! comment veux tu que je puisse vendre nos produits à des… qu'est ce que tu fous ? tu m'écoutes ? hé débile mental !

Naruto ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer son écran l'air absent, et Sasuke faillit grincer des dents. Au lieu de quoi, il lui balança sur la tête un bout de papier écrabouillé en une petite boule mal formée. Le téléphone sonna, mais le blond ne répondit pas.

-Tu crois que ma famille te paies à rien foutre ? tu ne réponds pas, et pourquoi ton ordinateur est éteint ?

-...

-Grrr putain !!!

Sasuke balança sa serviette sur son siège et lui foutu une claque qui résonna bien fort dans le silence qui s'était fait. La tête du blond se tourna sous l'impact, mais contrairement à son habitude il n'eut aucune réaction. Pas un cri, pas un soupir, rien. Il se leva calmement et enfin le brun put distinguer ce que ses longues mèches blondes cachaient. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse et étaient vide de leur lumière habituelle. Le poing de Naruto le fit se plier en deux, il n'avait rien vu venir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y…et merde, Sasuke je t'avais dis de venir me voir avant de retourner à ton bureau ! Naruto, où vas-tu ?

-Ma lettre de démission est sur mon bureau chef.

-Quoi ?

Naruto passa à coté de lui et continua tranquillement son chemin, faisant juste quelques signes de têtes pour ses collègues les plus proches. Quand la porte se referma sur lui, Sasuke sembla revenir à lui, il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son aîné qui le regardait froidement.

-Dans mon bureau fissa.

-C'est lui qui fait mal son boulot et c'est moi qui dois prendre ? faites chi…

-La ferme Sasuke, tu prends sa lettre et tu t'amènes.

Sasuke détestait quand son frère lui faisait cette tête, ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Il le suivit donc en rageant complètement, répondant aux regards moqueurs par des yeux haineux. Dans le bureau de son frère, il commença par ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre de l'affaire où Naruto l'avait envoyé, mais l'autre lui appuya sur la tête et le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche avant de s'appuyer le fessier contre son bureau tout en le foudroyant du regard.

-Quand on te demande quelque chose, parfois fais-le.

-Mais…

-Sasuke !

-…

-Je t'ai laissé un message à l'accueil, et même sur ton portable, je t'ai dis que c'était urgent. Même s'il t'a envoyé à l'autre bout du pays pour rien, c'est moi que tu aurais du voir en premier pas lui ! mon ordre est plus important que son cas, je suis ton chef ici.

-Ça je sais.

-Et pourtant on ne le dirait pas en te voyant faire.

-…

-Si je voulais te voir avant que tu n'ailles lui hurler dessus comme tu le fais à chaque fois espèce d'idiot, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

-…

-Quoi qu'il fasse après tout, tu trouves toujours à redire, mais je suis sur que tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je t'ai mis en équipe avec lui.

-Car malgré notre entente merdique, on est l'équipe qui fait le meilleur score.

-Loin de là petit frère.

-…

-Simplement, Naruto est le seul téléopérateur qui ait bien voulu faire équipe avec toi, cela même s'il ne t'apprécie pas autant que cela aurait été avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-…comment ça ?

-Tu as un caractère de merde Sasuke, personne ne veut bosser avec toi de peur de faire une dépression ou une crise de nerfs. Le seul gars assez fou a été lui, il a prit ça comme un défi. Au fond il t'aime bien, même si tu lui gueules dessus du matin au soir et que parfois il a envi de t'en foutre une, mais il m'a dit que se chamailler avec toi, c'était génial.

-C'est un abruti.

-Et tu l'es encore plus.

-…

-Son tuteur vient de mourir, c'était sa seule famille, et il doit repartir chez lui pour l'enterrer et tout ce qui s'ensuit dans ces situations.

-Son tuteur ? le mec dont il m'a parlé là ?

-Comment veux tu que je sache, je ne suis pas avec vous toute la journée.

-Iruka ch'ai plus quoi.

-Oui Iruka Umino, il l'élève depuis qu'il a à peu près deux ans, suite à la mort de ses parents. Il est mort hier soir dans un accident de voiture. Naruto est seul, j'espère qu'il a des amis là bas.

-…

-Et il ne reviendra pas puisqu'il démissionne en bonne et due forme, donc tu ne le reverras pas.

-Ça devrait me faire quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

-…

-Bon, j'avais prévus son départ, j'ai donc examiné quelques dossiers de nouveaux venus et j'en ai retenu trois. Tu veux les voir ?

-J'ai du boulot.

-Ah non, il ne t'a rien pris depuis qu'il a appris la mort de son tuteur. Naruto attendait ton retour pour partir d'ici, mais il faut croire que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte tout à l'heure.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m'avait dis vouloir prendre un dernier verre avec toi avant de partir, c'est tout.

-…

-Mais ce mec a vraiment du mérite. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir autant de temps avec toi.

-…

-Bon, voilà les dossiers, tu les regardes, je reviens de suite.

-…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il bossait avec une tête de nœud, et sa seule envie était de lui carrer son téléphone au fond de la gorge et plus si affinité. En prenant place à son bureau, il ne salua même pas son nouveau partenaire qui tapait à l'ordinateur à la vitesse de l'éclair tout en parlant au combiné. Rien que le voir et il ne le supportait plus. Sasuke sortit des bureaux, ne jetant même pas un œil sur les dossiers qu'il avait à traiter et fila en salle de pause. Il croyait être tombé sur un cas avec Naruto, mais celui qui le remplaçait était une perle de bêtise. Un rire se fit entendre, et Sakura, une des meilleurs vendeuses féminine, entra dans la salle, son téléphone à l'oreille.

-Non ? bon d'accord, la prochaine fois que j'ai des vacances je viendrai te voir Naruto.

-…

-Oui, aucun problème je…ah mince, il y a du monde, je sors deux secondes.

Du monde ? mais mis à part lui, il n'y avait personne. Sasuke but son café d'une gorgée, se pliant en deux sous la chaleur de sa boisson. Le front sur la table et une fois la douleur passée, il se remit à penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne connaissait même pas le numéro de Naruto, il ne savait même pas où était sa région natale, ni ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Jamais il n'avait vraiment cherché à approfondir sa relation avec lui, c'était lui qui s'était imposé, qui l'aidait quand il voulait être seul, qui lui hurlait dessus quand il se prenait la tête sur un cas, qui défendait son steak comme si sa vie en dépendait en n'admettant jamais la défaite sauf si une bonne raison surgissait de nulle part. Il s'emmerdait grave depuis son départ, avant le blond l'aurait suivit jusqu'à chez lui, l'aurait squatté, aurait improvisé une fête débile pour lui remonter le moral et n'aurait fait qu'empirer son humeur exécrable. Mais au moins il aurait pu se défouler. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et il se redressa de son air le plus blasé.

-Excuse-moi Sasuke, je ne t'avais jamais encore croisé ici, et à cette heure si qui plus est, la salle est souvent vide depuis que Naruto n'est plus là.

-…je viens rarement.

-Hm, je vois ça. Tu veux un autre café ?

-Hn.

-Comment ça se passe avec le nouveau ?

-…

-Tu as avalé ta langue ?

-Pas toi à ce que je vois.

-…oulalala, ça y est, monsieur mauvaise humeur constante au bureau est de retour.

-…j'étais parti ? pas au courant.

-Non, mais ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas entendu être si cynique. Et puis bon, Naruto était peut être ce qu'il était, c'est vrai que par moment une ou deux baffes dans le groin lui aurait fais du bien, n'empêche qu'il détendait tout le monde, même toi. Je me souviens même t'avoir vu rire avec lui. Quoi ? c'est quoi cette tête ? tu ne me crois pas ?

-…

-Avant que Naruto vienne bosser ici il y a trois ans, tu étais un vrai cas social mon vieux. Après tout, je te connais depuis le collège, et je sais combien tu es spécial. C'est pour ça qu'au début quand je t'ai vu avec lui et comment tu agissais avec lui, j'ai été jalouse je l'avoue. Moi perso, je n'ai jamais réussi à te faire sortir la moitié des expressions faciales que tu as eues face à lui.

-Ha ha.

-Je ne rigole pas baka, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, tu devrais demander autour si ça t'intéresse…et puis tu sais, on faisait même des paris sur vous deux.

-Hein ?

-Ben pour savoir si tu allais le frapper dans la journée ou juste lui gueuler dessus par exemple. Tu as cru quoi ?

-…

-Héhéhé, et puis depuis le temps, tu devrais admettre ce que tu sais.

-…

-Rolalala, manque plus que ce soit des fusils tes yeux là et je suis morte sur place. Au secours, au secours, au meurtre, on veut tuer la meilleure et plus belle vendeuse du groupe.

-Tssss. Baaaka, arrête de gigoter comme ça.

-Hahahaha.

-Pffff.

-Ah ouais pour info Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Il en est.

-Hein ?

Sakura éclata de rire et haussa des sourcils de manière coquine, histoire qu'il comprenne bien à quoi elle faisait référence. Sasuke n'eut plus aucun doute, et une légère rougeur envahit ses pommettes, et il détourna la tête, la baissant pour que ses mèches lui cachent la face. Jamais elle n'avait vu l'Uchiha dans cet état, et pour elle cela valait plus de cent paroles. De nouveau elle se mit à rire avant de poser son café devant lui.

-Roooh, attends bouge pas, surtout pas, faut que je fasse une photo !!! kyaaaa, j'ai réussi à te faire rougir, kyaaaa !!!

-Tchhhh.

-Héééé !!! reviens par ici je viens à peine d'ouvrir mon portable !!!

Sasuke préféra fuir, avec elle et certaines autres filles, c'était encore la meilleure des techniques. Retournant à son bureau, il ne jeta à son collègue qu'une expression hautaine bien sentie et se mit à pianoter avec rage sur son ordinateur portable. Il imprima deux trois feuilles et ressorti de là avec quelques affaires alors que l'autre était en train de lui dire d'une voix paniquée de revenir l'aider. C'est que Naruto avait su se mettre dans la poche quelques clients, et ils avaient appris son départ et le faisaient savoir. En franchissant le seuil, son frère l'attendait, cochant quelques cases sur une feuille après avoir fixé son kit main libre à son oreille.

-Deux secondes, boss. Sasuke, tu vas quelque part ?

-Ouais, j'ai besoin de vacances.

-…tu es au courant qu'il faut remplir quelques papiers et faire une demande pour ça dans cette boîte, c'est le même système ici qu'ailleurs…t'es pas le patron.

-Non, juste un actionnaire minoritaire qui ne supporte plus de bosser avec l'abruti qu'on lui a trouvé.

-Déjà ?

-Ouais déjà. Bon je me casse quelques jours.

-Alors tu réponds au téléphone quand je t'appelle, sinon aucune facilité, t'as pigé ?

-Cinq sur cinq.

-Et lui je le vire ?

-Pfff, fous le avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est moi qui ne le supporte pas.

-Oh.

-Quoi ?

-Une once de bonté chez mon petit frère, comme c'est rare.

-Continue de me tapoter la tête comme ça et je te mords à la jugulaire.

-Huhuhu, que c'est mignon.

-Grrrr mais pourquoi je suis entouré d'une bande d'abruti !!!

Sasuke se dégagea de sa poigne et s'en alla alors que son aîné était en train de ricaner en agitant la main, et puis il se remit à parler au téléphone, alors que le coéquipier de son cadet s'effondra en larmes sur son bureau. Sasuke desserra sa cravate d'un air rageur, se retrouvant dehors bien plus vite que d'habitude. Il allongea le pas jusqu'au parking et ouvrit sa voiture à distance bien avant d'être à coté, la voyant se refermer seule par sécurité. Il s'énerva deux secondes sur la poignée avant d'y entrer, de la décapoter et de démarrer à tombeau ouvert.

C'était la première fois qu'il réfléchissait si peu à ce qu'il allait faire, c'était un vrai coup de tête. Il roula toute la journée, stoppant dans un motel pour la nuit où il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien pour se changer. Au petit magasin du coin, il se rendit bien vite compte que la rapidité n'était pas un bon point ici, les gens aimaient prendre leur temps. Le lendemain il reprit la route très tôt, mangeant avant ça un repas en face de son motel dans un petit bar, qu'il trouva trop gras et huileux, pourtant c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il aimait ce qu'il avalait.

Sur la route, il se prit à apprécier le paysage, roulant un peu moins vite pour découvrir des coins dignes de cartes postales. Il attrapa le plan qu'il s'était imprimé, histoire de vérifier une dernière fois, et puis il continua. Dans l'après midi, il arriva dans une petite ville, et il roula au pas, cherchant des yeux un bâtiment que le blond lui avait montré en photo deux ans plus tôt. Devant la vitrine, il y avait un énorme poussin jaune qui ouvrit la porte à un petit garçon et sa mère, et Sasuke ricana en le voyant, pensant que celui qui portait ça devait être en train de mourir de chaud. Il se gara en face et se rendit vers lui, regardant dans la boutique.

-Hey le poussin, Naruto Uzumaki est là ?

-…

-Oi je te cause l'emplumé.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers la mascotte qui venait d'enlever la sienne, et Naruto était là, en train de glousser. Il lui mit la tête de poussin sur sa tête et son rire se fit encore plus fort, alors qu'il le voyait de l'intérieur de cette immense tête qui puait son odeur et sa sueur. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et en baissant la tête, il vit le petit garçon qui le regarda lui puis l'autre et qui se mit à hurler avant de se mettre à courir, sa mère le poursuivant. Elle l'arrêta au coin de la rue alors qu'il s'agrippait à elle et lui hurlait que le poussin avait perdu sa tête, et Sasuke ne put se retenir de rire avant de retirer sa tête.

-Revenez bientôt Madame ! Je vous ferais un prix !!

Elle le remercia d'une petite courbette et attrapa son enfant pour lui faire traverser la route. Sasuke enleva sa tête et prit un bon bol d'air en sortant de là.

-Comment tu fais pour te trémousser là-dedans ?

-J'ai l'habitude, je l'avais souvent fais plus jeune pour gagner un peu de tunes. Et toi, tu fais quoi là ? j'ai failli avoir un doute en te voyant en jean et débardeur.

-Tu vas me dire que tu ne m'as jamais vu comme ça ?

-Hmmm…non.

-…

-Chez toi je t'ai vu une fois en pyjama et j'ai failli mourir à cause de ça…sinon toujours en costard cravate, à la limite la chemise un peu entrouverte et la cravate défaite hahahaha.

-Hmpf.

-Et donc, tu fais quoi là ?

-…celui qui bosse avec moi est un abruti.

-Ah ? tu te rends compte de la valeur que j'avais alors ? hahaha.

-Hn.

-Ne ?

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme ça à ton départ.

-Juste à mon départ ?

-…

-Hahaha, c'est bon fait pas ta tête de pit-bull constipé, j'ai l'habitude avec toi, ce jour là c'est juste que j'étais pas d'humeur à prendre quoi que ce soit dans les dents.

-Non mais je n'aurais pas du, tu as perdu ton tuteur.

-…mouais.

-Mes condoléances.

-Hm…allez viens…au fait tu es venu faire quoi ? Itachi ne t'a pas dis que je ne bosserai plus à Tokyo ? j'ai repris le business d'Iruka, t'es pas venu me chercher hein ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-…je ne sais pas.

-Hein ? attends viens, on rentre.

Naruto le mena par la petite ruelle d'a coté, le faisant passer par derrière pour entrer par une porte qui donna sur un petit hall. Il le laissa tirer ses chaussures, enlevant son déguisement de poussin avec difficulté, et Sasuke l'aida finalement avec sa fermeture éclair bloquée.

-Merci. Alors, dis-moi tout.

-…

-Ah oui c'est vrai, parler et toi ça fais trois.

-…je suis vraiment comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Toi et Sakura vous me dressez un portrait peu flatteur en ce moment. Râleur et tout…un vrai connard.

-…ben …t'es comme ça ouais, mais on te prend comme t'es, autrement on t'aurait laissé tombé et on se serait barrer voir ailleurs. On ne subit pas ses amis, on les choisit.

-…je m'ennuyais.

-Hein ?

Naruto en le regardant le vit tourner les yeux vers le mur. Il rougissait légèrement, et cela le fit sourire. Il l'attrapa par la main et le tira à sa suite, restant en caleçon, et l'amena dans la cuisine. Il lui demanda de ne pas bouger, et revint juste avec un short flashy tout orange.

-Tu t'ennuyais alors ?

-…

-Et ?

-Pfff, en fait je me fais chier au bureau, l'autre est totalement con, ils me font tous chier.

-Et tu viens voir celui qui te fait le plus chier au monde ?

-…je viens voir mon seul ami.

-Oh mon dieu, il faut que je sorte le champagne !!! combien d'année il t'aura fallut pour le sortir ça ?

-Tchhhh.

-Hahahaha.

-J'ai pris des vacances.

-Hein ? des vacances ? toi ? Sasuke Uchiha en vacance ?

-Hn.

-…

-Bosser là bas, ça m'a toujours emmerdé à mort, mais quand tu étais là, j'avoue que je me suis parfois amuser. T'es sur que tu ne vas plus y retourner ?

-Ouais, sur.

-…

-Si ça te dégoûte tant que ça, trouve-toi autre chose à faire. T'as bien un rêve ou deux à accomplir non.

-…j'ai du pognon pour au moins deux vies déjà…un appart immense, une voiture étrangère…un appart aux US…

-Pauvre petit gosse de riche.

-…

-Bon, ben si t'as rien d'autre à faire, suis moi, je vais t'apprendre deux trois trucs.

-Sur quoi ?

-Ici, c'est une chocolaterie et on fait quelques pâtisseries aussi, mon tuteur privilégieait plus la qualité que la quantité. Il a acquit une petite renommée, et j'aimerai développer ça sans perdre le point d'honneur qu'il avait.

-…

-Si tu n'as rien à faire, pourquoi tu ne m'aiderais pas ?

-J'y connais rien dans ces trucs là.

-Et bien tu vas apprendre mon grand…à moins que tu ne veuilles prendre mon rôle de poussin ?

-Ça non.

-Hahahaha, allez viens, je vais te présenter à ceux qui bossent ici.

Sasuke regarda son ami qui était toujours égal à lui-même, vivace et espiègle. Quand le blond apprit qu'il n'avait pas d'hôtel, il décida de l'héberger là, et toujours avec entrain il lui fit mener une vie qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il le réveillait tôt le matin pour bosser, il l'aidait pour certaines choses et pour d'autres se fichait de sa tête. Sasuke avait l'impression de vivre en couple avec lui, et il avait bien envie que ça devienne vrai. Pourtant il n'avait jamais aimé d'homme, et c'était une première, ce qui faisait qu'il doutait assez et qu'il n'osait pas aller de l'avant.

Il resta là, répondant à son aîné quand il l'appelait, travaillant pour Naruto avec plus ou moins de plaisir, ne supportant pas l'un des pâtissier qui s'appelait Saï. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, rien n'avait changé, toutefois un soir, alors qu'il sortait de la douche, il le trouva couché sur la petite terrasse du salon, en train de fixer la lune d'un air tellement triste qu'il eut un pic au cœur et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, posant une canette de bière à ses cotés.

-Tu ne pleures jamais ?

-…

-Depuis que je suis venu, je ne t'ai pas vu le faire une seule fois, pourtant je sais que tu l'adorais cet homme…quand tu perds quelqu'un que tu aimes comme ça, tu peux tu sais ?

-Pleurer ne sert à rien, ce n'est pas ce qui le ramènera, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris ça.

-Pourtant t'es au bord des larmes.

-Si je ne l'étais pas, ça voudrait dire que je ne l'aimais pas, non ?

-Hn.

-J'ai pleuré en fait…des heures entières…mais il n'y avait rien…pleurer ne sert à rien…ça ne m'a pas fais plus de bien que ça…il me manque.

-Je peux comprendre.

-Je sais…c'est pour ça qu'à toi je le dis.

Le vent qui les balaya était doux, et Naruto ferma les yeux, écoutant juste les bruits de la nuit autour d'eux. Sasuke termina sa canette et le regarda en coin, tenté comme un diable de l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, il se racla la gorge et parla calmement alors que son cœur ne l'était pas du tout :

-Je ne t'avais pas répondu.

-Sur ?

-…je vais rester ici pour de bon, et je vais t'aider à conquérir le japon avec tes chocolats…même, on pourrait le faire à l'international.

-…toi et tes idées de grandeur.

-Kukuku.

-Hahaha, bossé avec une tête de lard comme toi ?

-Hn.

-Hahaha.

-C'est si marrant que ça.

-Tellement marrant que ça en est tentant, je t'ai toujours pas fais de contrat d'ailleurs.

Sans prévenir ses larmes se mirent à couler, sa lèvre inférieur trembla, et il se roula en boule sur le coté, cachant sa tête contre le haut de sa cuisse. Sasuke lui caressa le sommet du crâne avant de le faire rouler sur le dos et puis de l'embrasser tendrement. Naruto en oublia de pleurer bruyamment, et il le regardait figé.

-Tu devrais te débarbouiller, tu refroidirais n'importe qui là.

-…

-Hn ?

-P…pourquoi…que ? hein ?

-C'était quoi la question ?

-Mais…t'es gay depuis quand toi ?

-Gay ? ah non je ne le suis pas.

-Hein ?

-T'es le seul mec à ce jour à m'avoir fais de l'effet.

-…

-Je te plais ?

-Tu crois que j'embrasse n'importe qui ?

-Mais hein ? depuis quand ?

-…peut être même avant que je m'en aperçoive Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke se pencha de nouveau sur lui, l'embrassant encore, et une fois sa surprise passée de voir un Uchiha pendu à ses lèvres, Naruto lui rendit son baiser avant de le repousser doucement.

-Tu ne te moques pas de moi ?

-Pfff, j'ai du pognon et tout ce que je veux, je pourrais avoir n'importe qui et n'importe quoi…tu crois quoi ? que je veux te séduire pour te voler ton entreprise ?

-Je sais pas ? c'est ça ?

-Baaaaka.

Le sourire du brun acheva de le convaincre. Ça faisait près de deux ans qu'il craquait sur lui, et enfin il l'avait rien qu'à lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mettant de coté ses doutes, il décida de le croire pour le moment et de voir ce que l'avenir lui réservé. Après tout, ceux qui ne vont pas de l'avant ne peuvent vivre pleinement. Oubliant la canette encore intouchée dehors, les deux amis devenu tout nouveau couple, disparurent vers la chambre du blond.

Fin.


End file.
